When Hart's Are Broken.
by Lady Aeris
Summary: The Follower's of Kefka is starting a war, and attacks Terra's town. Edgar gets a Letter, that was delivered from Jack, Terra's pet Pidgin. What is Edgar going to do now? "This is my First mystery. Please R&R."
1. Prolog

ff6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, of any of the names.   
Enjoy! 

_______________________________________________________________   
  


(*_*)> (*_*)>   
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________ 

** When Hart's Are Broken**   
**_ By Lady Aeris_**   
**_ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**   
** Prolog**

**================================================================**   
. It was getting dark.   
Terra was fixing dinner for the children.   
She heard the children playing 'Hid and go seek' in the living room.   
Then they heard someone beating on the front door.   
Terra ran out of the kitchen and looked out the window.   
She saw the Followers of Kefka trying to get in the house.   
She wished she had her powers to protect the children.   
She knew she had to keep them out of the house. 

"Moma who is at the door?" asked a little girl named Anna.   
She was 4 years old with brown hair, and wearing a little dress.   
And a bow in her hair. 

Terra keeled down to the little girl. 

"I don't know, Anna.   
But you and the others go down to the passage way and _hid_." 

"But what are you going to do Moma?" Sally asked looking up at Terra 

"I'm going to see what they want. Now hurry!" she told her. The little girl ran down the hall, to tell the others. 

Terra's pet pidgin named Jack flue to her side.   
She quickly wrote a letter. 

"Take this to Figaro Castle, and hurry please." she told the pidgin 

Then the door came crashing down on Terra. 

"Hurry......" she whispered painfully. 

The pidgin flue up and headed to Figaro.   
_____________________________________________________________________________   


The sun was almost down. 

A few hours past, and it was dark. Pitch dark. 

King Edgar had fell asleep, in a comfy chair, that was on the castle's roof.   


___________________________________________________________ 

Jack made it to Figaro. 

The pidgin knew that it was dawn, and it was probably to late for the letter. 

One of the guards saw the pidgin.   
It landed on the guards shoulder.   
"Why hello, what do we have here?" the guard said to the pidgin.   
The Guard was dressed in a long red robe and a tall red hat,   
and black pants.   
The guard got the letter off the pidgin   
and saw it was addressed to King Edgar.   
He looked around to see if anyone was watching him.   
No one was so he opened it, and started to read the letter. 

When he was done he hurried to find the King.   


_____________________________________________________________   


King Edgar was in a chair, asleep on the roof of the Castle 

The guard came up to the roof to give the letter to Edgar.   
. 

The guard found the young king asleep in the chair. He didn't want to awake him, but he had to. 

So he tip toed over to the chair. 

"Sire," the guard said quietly as he shook him gently, "Sire, please wake up." 

Edgar didn't respond, he just kept snoring. 

"Sire!" the guard shouted. 

Edgar open his eyes only to see that it was dawn, and that one of his guards was trying to awake him, "I must have fell asleep up here last night." he said in a sleepy voice.   


"My apologies for waking you up, Sire." said the guard.   


"No need for apologies my good friend." 

"You're Highness there is a letter for you from Lady Terra." The guard said, "It seems to be urgent..." The guard said worriedly 

Edgar's eye grew wide with worry. What could possibly be wrong? There are no more monsters near the small town. Kefka was defeated. Edgar opened the letter. And it said, 

_ 'Dear Edgar,_

_ I know this isn't the best time to write you but, the followers of Kefka has begun to attack the town. And I don't have my powers to protect the children..._   
_ Please send someone to help, I'm truly sorry to bother you at this time._

_ Terra'_

Edgar was stunned. He had to do something to help. But what?   
  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------   
I hope you like the prolog.   
More to come!!   
___________________________________________________________________________   



	2. Not on time

h   
**Chapter 1**

**** Not on time

_I do not own the names or the charctors__   
------------------------------------------------------------  
_

It was getting late. And Edgar was getting inpatient.

"God! How long does it take a airship to get here!?" Edgar said angrily.

Setzer was suppose to be here a hour a go. He comes to the castle every night at 6:00 pm to play poker with Lock and Edgar.  
But he didn't. It was 7:00. Then one of the guards knocked on the door.

"Come in," Edgar said.

"Sire, Sir Setzer is here, " he said.

"Thank god! I was getting worried!" Edgar said as Setzer came in.

"Ready to get beat again, at poker?" Setzer said sarcastically, "You know yer gonna lose, Edgar," he continued.

"I'm not here to play poker tonight, Setzer." Edgar said, "Um.......we-I'm going to visit Terra," he continued.

"My ship is in the shop for repairs," Setzer said, knowing that Edgar would want to hitch a ride.

"Then how did you get here?" Edgar said annoyed.

"How else, I walked." he said mockingly.

"This is one of you're jokes, right?" Edgar said hopefully

"Nope." Setzer said as he sat in a chair and began to shuffle cards.

Edgar sighed. '_Now how am I going to save Terra and her children?_ ' he thought.

_'Maybe he's puling a fast one on me as he normally does!'_

Edgar want over to the table. It had the letter that Terra sent to him.

"Setzer read this, and you'll know why I need you're airship."

"WELL you could of told me this earlier! And-

Setzer got interrupted by someone beating on the door.

"SIRE!!" Edgar and Setzer herd outside the door.

Edgar walked over to the door and unlocked it, and opened it.

"Sire," the guard said in panic, "We are being attacked by The Followers of Kefka!"

"What!?" Setzer and Edgar said at once.

"We have to get outta here!" Setzer said as he ran out the door.

"But how? We don't have the airship!" Edgar replied as he ran after him.

"Well, um it's outside the castle."

"WHAT!? Then what took you so long to get here?"

"I.....um was talking....to.....the girls....."

"THATS IT!! The next time you come here I'll ask the girls to leave.......or something."

"Aww!!!"

"You know what to do," Edgar said to the Chancellor.

"Yes, Sire," The chancellor said, and gave a signal to the guards to dive the castle in the sand.  
  


------------------------------------------------  


They ran to the airship.  
"Can't you go any faster??" Edgar said impatiently.

"No."

"HURRY!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up already!!!!"

"That's no way to talk to a king!"

"_WELL IT IS FOR ME!_"

"Ugh can't this thing-

"Just shut up, OK? And time will go a hole lot faster."  
  


-----------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: "sorry if it's short I was eating Jell-O when I wrote this, I hope you liked it.'  
_

_   
_  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2: The Return Of Macktek

I don't own any of the characters. .......To bad 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 2   
The Return of Macktek 

============================================   


"Get away from them!!!!" Terra yelled, "I won't you take the children!" 

The children had came back out of the basement, scared that there only mother might have been hurt.   
Marry, Alex, and David, and the mother and father of the new-born-baby,were all standing behind Terra. The follower's of Kefka had kicked down the door to the little house. 

"Why do you want the children?" Terra asked.   
"We cannot tell you that." he replied. 

"I'm Master Sage, this is Wren, and Sen."he said firmly, pointing to the other too standing next to him.   
"Hi!" they both said together waving there left hand. 

The one standing on his left side was a female, black chestnut hair that went down to her shoulders, red eyes. Dressed in long black dress, and a Irish green cape. Black high heel shoes.   
The one on his right was male, blond hair, blue eyes. And was dressed in the empires uniform that was red. 

I've sent for help. King Edgar will come and help us. So don't you worry." she reassured the children. 

"Ok Mommy. We won't worry." 

"Ugh, you make me sick! Wren, Sea get them!" Sage ordered. 

The too dashed to get the children.   
"Mommy!! Mommy!! HELP!!!" David cried. 

"You let them go NOW!!! Please let them go!!!" Terra took a broom and started to hit Sea with it. 

"Hay you little! Stop hitting me!!!!!"   
Alex bit Wren's arm.   
"OUCH!!!! THAT HURT!!!!" 

"Wren call Glen."   
Wren got away from Alex and ran out side..... 

**5 minus later....**

Wren came back with........   
"Machtek!? Yo-you-you still have one of those!?" Terra backed away. 

"Oh, no, no, no ,no! Not one, MANY! Ha, ha, ha, ha!!" he replied coldly.   
Meanwhile Wren and Sea finally got the children, and the newborn baby.   
Glen, who was controlling the machtek armor had brown hair, and eyes as black as night.   
"......Glen," Sage began, "Fire!!"   
Blasts of fire balls shot at the walls and Terra. Sage, Wren, Sea, and Glen all ran outside with the children.   
"HA! HA! HA! HA!!!"   


"MOMMY!!!!!!!!" 

TBC 

"_Sorry about the newborn baby's parents I forgot there names! I hope you liked Chp. 2"_   


=============================================================   
  



End file.
